Prior art decoration boxes simulating a snowing scene mainly comprise a transparent box body housing stationary or rotary ornaments. In addition, the interior of the box body is filled with water or liquid along with some white powders. In use, the box is first turned upside down and then returned to its original posture. The white powders will slowly fall in a free-floating manner to produce a snowing visual effect. However, the visual effect created by such a manual method can only maintain a short time. Thus it is desirable to have improvements on this conventional structure.
In view of the above problems, the primary object of the invention is to provide an improved Christmas decoration box structure that uses a conduit, a ceiling partition cover, and a blower device to consecutively convey Styrofoam particles and to let them evenly fall like snow. Thereby it promotes the performance and practical value of a decoration box.